


Gaia's Melody Tara

by SureenInk



Category: Gaia's Melody
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: A collection of all of the smut I've written featuring Tara from Gaia's Melody.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining high in the sky, the weather was warm, and the sea was cool. On such a day, Tara had decided to spend a little time at the beach.

There wasn't often many people here at the beach, save for her and her friends as of late. Today, however, it had just been her. She had dressed in a simple yellow strapless bikini for her trip today.

As Tara's eyes examined the empty beach, she sat her towel down upon the sand. It was strange seeing no one else there, but perhaps she was the only one interested in the beach today. After all, her friends were pretty busy a lot lately now that they were adults. Even she had found little time to be able to enjoy the beach on her own.

Still, seeing the beach so empty, it made her curious. Not about why no one else was around, but rather what she could do. Sure, she could just go for a swim as she had planned, but this offered her a chance to do things she wouldn't normally. For instance, she could tan without having to worry about tan lines by simply removing her bikini.

Could she do that, though? What if someone saw her? Sure, there wasn't anyone now, but someone could come around. Still, a chance like this didn't come very often. Well, she wouldn't get completely naked, she'd just remove her top. It was easy to remove and would be easy to put back on if someone came by.

Tara sat down on her towel, then reached behind her back. She unfastened the tie that held her bikini top together and set the top down next to her. She then covered her chest, feeling a bit shy now that she was exposed. Still, no one was around, and so her shyness slowly faded and she uncovered her chest as she lied down on the towel.

She wouldn't stay like this for long, Tara thought. Just a few minutes, then she'd get dressed again. She placed her sunglasses on, then rested herself. It felt strange, though, being so exposed. Sure, she had been naked in front of some of her friends before, but that was in the bath or hot spring, places where nudity was expected. Even then, it was only around her female friends. In this case, nudity wasn't something people would expect, and anyone could see if they walked by.

Still, as Tara rested, no one came by. The longer she rested, the more relaxed she became about her current state. It wasn't enough to make her throw off the rest of the bikini, but she was becoming comfortable in this state. She even debated going for a swim without dressing.

Tara stood to her feet and stretched. She had come to swim, and things were calm. With only a little more thought, Tara slipped her bikini bottom down and stepped out of it. She set it by her towel, then stepped over to the sea.

The water was cool, and it took her a good moment to convince herself to get into the water. But, she eventually jumped into the water and swam around. Feeling the cool water on her naked body was refreshing, almost exhilarating. She had never imagined skinny-dipping could be so exciting.

"Hey, Tara!" a voice called out and Tara froze. It was her friend, Tadase. He was here and could see her, but her bathing suit was back on the beach.

"Uhh, hey, Tadase." Tara waved to him, being careful to keep her body concealed under the water.

"Guess we both had the idea to come out to the beach, huh?"

"Y-yeah." Tara's face was turning red as her head rushed through her thoughts. How was she going to get out of the water without Tadase seeing her? How would she get dressed without him knowing she wasn't in the first place? She only hoped that Tadase wouldn't notice her bikini on the beach.

"Want to play volleyball or something since we're both here?" Tadase questioned.

"Uhh... n-not right now. I'm enjoying swimming."

"Oh, alright, I'll come swim, too." Tadase began to rush out to the sea.

"U-uhh, y-you don't have to-" Tara couldn't finish before Tadase got into the water and started to swim over. She turned even brighter red as her head darted left and right, looking for something to conceal herself with. Alas, in the sea, there wasn't anything.

Tadase swam closer and Tara only turned a deeper red. What was she going to do? The water concealed her from this distance, but if Tadase swam underwater or got too close, he'd notice for sure. She had to do something, but there was nothing she could do.

"Why are you so red?" Tadase asked as he got close to her. "Are you not feeling good?"

"Th-that might be it..." He hadn't noticed yet, that was good.

"Might not be a good idea to swim if you're not feeling good. Maybe we should head back to the beach?"

"N-no, I'll be fine."

Tadase reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Honestly, you need to take better care of yourself."

"N-no, Tadase, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Tadase was being a bit forceful, trying to pull her back to land. "You're all red, I need to check if you have a fever."

"I'm naked!" Tara suddenly shouted out and Tadase turned deep red.

"W-what?"

"I'm red because I'm blushing because I thought it'd be fun to go skinny-dipping since no one was here. But now you're here, and I can't get out of the water without you seeing me."

Tadase quickly turned around. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Tara sighed as she looked at Tadase. He was being surprisingly nice considering her state. "It's fine..." The two floated there a moment before Tara sighed again. She swam up behind Tadase and wrapped her arms around him. His face turned deeper red as he felt her breasts press against his back.

"T-Tara..."

"I know, I can feel it, too. It's okay." Tara smiled. "You know... maybe this isn't so bad..."

"What do you mean?"

One of Tara's hands slowly moved down Tadase's chest until it touched his trunks. She could feel a clear bulge in the front of his pants. "Well, it is just the two of us, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"And... I've always wanted to... well... give it a try..." Tara's hand slid down the front of Tadase's swimming trunks, grabbing hold of him.

"Ah!" Tadase exclaimed in surprise.

"We could try it..." Tara began to gently rub her hand up and down against Tadase.

Tadase bit his lip. Feeling Tara's hand on him was quite exhilarating. "Y-you really want to?"

"I am already naked... and it wouldn't be hard to get you naked." Tara slid underwater with those words, then grabbed Tadase's trunks and slid them off. She now got a good view of him and after a moment, she emerged in front of him. "What do you say?"

"W-wouldn't it be better to do it out of the water?"

Tara nodded. "You're right." She grabbed his swimming trunks and swam back to the shore. Tadase followed quickly after, and as they emerged, Tadase couldn't help but stare at the back of Tara's body.

Tara stepped over to her towel and set Tadase's trunks down next to her bikini. She then turned and sat upon the towel, letting her body sit exposed to him. Tadase had clearly gotten harder since they had gotten out of the water, and seeing Tara's body hadn't helped him soften up.

Tadase grew close to Tara and she reached her hand out to grab hold of him. She then slowly slid him into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Tadase moaned as he felt himself throb a little. It was enticing to have her upon him, and he wondered just how enticing going even further would feel.

Tara didn't keep her head bobbing for long before she pulled away and laid back on the towel, her legs open. Tadase knew what she was wanting, and he rested his hands near her shoulders. Tara reached down, taking him in hand and directing him towards her. Before long, Tadase could feel himself pressing inside of her.

Tara winced. This was the first time a guy had been inside of her. It was a much different experience than she had expected, but she could feel something pleasurable in the light movement.

Once Tadase was inside, Tara wrapped her arms around his neck. Tadase bit his lip as he began to gently move his body back and forth, moving himself in deeper then pulling back. Tara found herself letting out a light moan as Tadase's movements were soft and gentle.

However, Tadase's body yearned for more, and his movements began steadily quicker. With each thrust, he grew faster, pressing deep inside of her a little harder. As his thrusts quickened, Tara moaned louder.

Soon, he found himself thrusting even faster, his hips striking against Tara's hips with a considerable amount of force. Tara moaned even more as her back began to arc. She could feel a pressure building inside of her, one yearning for release. But it was too soon, she had to hold back, she couldn't let it go yet.

Tadase's thrusts became even faster as he could feel the pressure building inside of him as well. But he couldn't let himself go yet. It wasn't enough, he needed more, and so did Tara.

Tara soon found herself moving against Tadase as well. With each of his thrusts, her own hips moved as well, making him move even faster and harder inside of her. Her back arched further and her moans became the loudest yet. They were building, unable to stop. The pressure was becoming too much. She'd have to let go soon, to release.

Tadase could no longer hold back. As he gave a loud moan, he felt himself release deep inside of Tara. With such a release, Tara could no longer hold back and her own body released as well. Tadase's thrusts grow slower and steadier with each release, and soon, he came to a stop. "Holy hell that felt amazing," Tara commented as she panted.

"You enjoyed that, huh?" Tadase asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah." Tadase rested against Tara as the two panted.

"You know... we're going to have to do that again..."

"Right now? I don't think I can."

Tara giggled. "Not right away, but just sometime. I just want to try it again."

Tadase chuckled. "Alright, we'll do it again sometime."

The two continued to lie against the towel, cuddling together as the day continued. For the two of them, it was a wonderful first experience, but Tara suspected it would only get better the more they did it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice day that day, so nice, in fact, that Tara was relaxing at home in a bikini. It was a strapless bikini, one that just covered her chest and lower body. A few times, she had considered the idea of just tossing even the bikini off, but she had spent a lot of her time outside today enjoying the sun. In a place where people frequently walked by, she didn't feel like being naked outside was the best option. She also had a little hat and sunglasses to keep the sun out of her eyes, along with a pair of sandals on her feet.

As she moved to sit down in a lounge chair, Tara noticed someone passing by. She slipped her sunglasses down to get a better view, then smiled. "Tadase!" she called as she pushed her sunglasses back up with one hand and waved with her other.

"Ah, hey, Tara," Tadase responded. He was dressed in a simple shirt and shorts. He turned and started walking towards her.

"Nice day, today, huh?" Tara questioned, but she noticed Tadase's eyes drifting down her body.

"Yeah, nice day," Tadase responded.

Tara folded her arms under her chest. "Giving them a good look?"

Tadase turned red as his eyes darted up to Tara's face. "I-I... umm..."

Tara giggled. "You can look. It's not like you haven't seen them before."

Tadase rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away. "T-true but... s-still..."

Tara stepped up to him, then glanced around. Seeing no one immediately around, she moved one of her hands around her back and pulled on the strap that tied her bikini together. The knot came undone, and her top dropped to the ground, revealing her bust.

Tadase caught the view out of the corner of his eye and he turned a deeper red. "O-other people might see, you know?"

Tara wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his. "Well, no one's around right now. And if I stand like this, you're body will block anyone else from seeing." Then, a grin crossed her face. "Of course, we could go inside."

Tadase continued to divert his eyes. "Th-then what?"

"We'd get naked." Tara slid her hands down till they were around his waist. "And, well... maybe a bit more." She slid one of her hands down into his pants.

Tadase quickly grabbed her hands and he pulled Tara inside. Once inside, Tara giggled and grabbed Tadase's shorts by the waist, sliding them down. "You want to do this again?"

"Yeah, don't you?" Tara gently slid one hand down his boxers, gently rubbing against him.

"Well... it was nice last time." Tadase winced, trying to hold back any moans from Tara's touch.

Tars soon slid Tadase's boxers down, then dropped to her knees. She took firm hold of him and began to move her hand up and down against him. Tadase grunted as he continued to try to hold back. Still, he let Tara do as she wanted.

Soon, Tara brought her mouth down around him and began to bob gently up and down. Tadase let out a light moan as she began to gently caress his tip with her tongue. After a moment, she stopped and looked up at him with a smile. "You're quite hard, you must be enjoying it."

Tadase nodded. "Yeah."

"You want to do more?" Tara asked as she stood to her feet and grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

"Sure." Tadase rose his arms and Tara slipped his shirt off. She smiled as she laid herself down and opened her legs. Tadase then got down and placed his hands up by her head. Tara moved her hand down, grabbing hold of him and directing him towards her. With a gentle push, Tadase pressed himself inside of her.

Tara and Tadase looked deep into each other's eyes as he began to press himself deeper inside. Once their hips connected, he pulled himself back, then pushed himself deep inside again. With each thrust, Tara let out a light moan. Feeling him inside of her again was just as good as it had been the last time.

With each thrust, Tadase moved steadily harder and quicker. She could feel the waves of pleasure rushing through her body, and she wanted every moment of it. Tadase smiled as he saw the sheer desire on her face. She wanted it all, and he wasn't going to stop until he gave it to her.

His thrusts again became harder and faster and Tara's moans became ever louder. Even Tadase couldn't hold back the moans coming out of his mouth now. Each thrust exhilarated her and she wanted more. "Ah! Faster!" she called out and Tadase began to thrust even quicker inside of her.

Tara couldn't help but moan even louder now as he was thrusting as fast as he could. Each time their hips connected, another wave of pleasure ran through every inch of her body, and she knew Tadase was feeling the same. She could feel a deep pressure building inside of her now.

Tadase's moans grew louder as well. Each thrust was getting him closer and closer to his climax. The pressure continued to grow inside of him, and he finally had to stop to prevent himself from releasing it. He pulled himself out of her, which made Tara stare in confusion.

Tadase grabbed her and lifted her up before pinning her with her chest against the wall. He lifted one of her legs and slid himself back inside of her. His first few thrusts were slow and calm, but it was only for a moment before he began to again move himself harder and quicker.

Tara moaned out even louder as his thrust continued. She wasn't going to be able to hold herself back much longer. The pressure in her body was growing ever quicker. "A-ah!" Tara shouted. "I-I can't..." She couldn't hold back, the pressure in her body was too much. She was going to release.

Suddenly, Tara felt Tadase's thrusts become hard and slow as he released deep inside of her. Tara nearly screamed as she allowed the pressure inside of her to also release. With each thrust, Tadase released more inside of her until he finally brought himself to a stop.

"Damn, that was so good." Tara spoke up. "Holy shit that was amazing."

Tadase chuckled. "You enjoyed it, huh?"

"Hell yeah. I want to go again." Tara chuckled as Tadase pulled away, letting her move off of the wall. She turned back to him.

"Well, we can if you give me a couple minutes."

"Sure." Tara wrapped her arms around his neck and the two kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara and Tadase burst into Tara's house. It was pouring rain so hard they could barely even see in front of them. The two stood at the entrance to catch their breath as water ran down their clothes.

"Damn, that storm came out of nowhere," Tadase spoke first.

"It's a good thing we weren't that far from my house," Tara spoke as she stood herself up straight. She began to look over herself. "Damn, I'm completely drenched."

"Same here."

Tara grabbed her shirt and began to unfasten it. Tadase's face turned beat red. "What?" Tara questioned.

"Y-you're taking off your clothes?"

"It's not like we have a choice. I'm not going to walk through the house completely drenched. Besides, we'll catch colds if we stay in these wet clothes."

"B-but I don't have anything to change into."

Tara pulled off her wet shirt, revealing the lacy black bra that was under it. "So put a towel on or something for a bit. I mean, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

Well, Tara wasn't wrong. Ever since that encounter on the beach, the two had been having a hard time resisting each other. It might not have been something they did every day, but it was still a regular occurrence. "I suppose I could."

Tara dropped her pants, revealing the black, lacy panties she was wearing. Seeing her like this, Tadase could already feel himself getting hot. "Ugh... even my underwear is soaked..." She grabbed up her wet clothes off the floor and started to walk away.

Tadase slipped off his shirt, then pulled off his pants. He blushed a bit as he realized there was a clearly visible bulge in his underwear. He covered himself with his hands as he began to wonder what to do. Tara had gone to the bathroom to hang up her clothes, and he'd need to do the same. But how was he going to get there without displaying himself to Tara?

"Come on, bring your clothes over here," Tara called out.

Tadase sighed. He had no choice. He couldn't hide himself and carry his clothes. He grabbed up his clothes and held them near his crotch to try to conceal himself. As he arrived in the bathroom, however, he found Tara had stripped out of her bra and panties and hung them up as well.

"You can hang your clothes up here." Tara turned to him, noticing his beat red face. Her eyes glanced down at the clothes he was holding. She quickly grabbed them and pulled them away, revealing the ever-growing bulge. "You really thought you could hide that?"

Tadase looked away. "I-I mean... I didn't want to offend or anything..."

Tara slipped his underwear down, revealing his hard shaft. "Why would I be offended?" Tara smirked as she knelt down and grabbed him with her hand. She began to move her hand up and down against his shift and Tadase let out a light grunt.

Tadase did not respond to the question. Instead, he simply stood there and allowed Tara to enjoy him. Her hand moved up and down on him gently at first, but her grip became more firm after a moment and her movements with her hand increased steadily.

Tadase let out a light moan as Tara's hands continued to move quicker on his body, and after a moment, she couldn't resist him any further. She brought her head forward and lowered her lips down upon his shaft. A sweet gentle kiss at first, then she opened her mouth and pushed him inside.

Tara's head began to bob up and down as her hand moved in rhythm. Tadase moaned louder and Tara began to gently move her tongue against the tip. Tadase was having trouble resisting her movements as waves of pleasure pulsed through his body. "Ah... i-if you keep this up..."

Tara pulled away and looked up at him. "What? Are you going to cum?" She giggled. "But we've only just started." She slowly stood to her feet. "You can't cum when you haven't even gone inside of me, yet." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him. She began to grind herself against him.

Tadase wasted no time. He pulled Tara's arms off of him, then turned her around. He pushed her onto her hands and feet and firmly grabbed hold of himself. He pressed himself deep inside of her and Tara let out a light moan. "I won't be coming out until I'm done, you know?"

Tara smiled. "I would hope for nothing less."

Tadase now began to pull himself back, but before he had pulled out, he thrust himself back inside. Tara let out a light moan from the initial thrust, and Tadase did it again. With each thrust, his movements became steadier and harder.

Tara moaned louder as she felt his shaft rubbing against the inside of her body. It was an amazing feeling, one she almost wished she wouldn't have to stop feeling. With each thrust, her body shook and her chest bobbed. She moaned more and louder as Tadase's thrusts became heavier and quicker.

Tadase was already feeling an intense pressure in his body from moments before, but he held it back. He had only just begun. He needed to let Tara enjoy herself, to allow her own pressure to build. His mind moved away for but a moment to another thought to help lower the tension in his body.

Tara continued to moan loudly as the pressure in her own body began to build. She grunted a little to try to hold it back, to keep her own feelings at bay. She wanted to last as long as she could, to allow Tadase to enjoy her as much as he wanted. His thrusts became faster as their hips connected more ferociously.

Tara let out an even louder moan as Tadase's movements became as quick as he could go. The pressure in her body was building even more. She wouldn't be able to hold for long. "I-I..." she moaned out. "I can't... hold it..."

"Just... a little more..." Tadase moaned as he continued to thrust himself back and forth. The tension in his body was getting to him. He'd have to release soon, but he wanted to hold on.

Tara let out one last loud moan as her body could hold back no longer. She found herself releasing and, in response, she felt Tadase release in return. The warm fluid filled her body as he thrusts became slower. As he finished, the two let out a relaxing sigh. "Ah damn, I love that so much."

Tadase pulled himself out and some of their cum dripped from Tara's body. Tadase gently took Tara and laid her on her back. He moved his head down and pushed his tongue into her body.

"Ah!" Tara moaned out as Tadase worked to clean her out. Once satisfied, he pulled away and looked up at her. "So, did that help?"

"Yeah." Tadase smiled as he moved over her, setting his arms next to hers.

"Well, if you're not completely satisfied, we can go again. Don't need you being hard as a rock just cause we're both naked."

Tadase nodded and reached down, grabbing hold of himself again. He pressed himself deep inside of her once more and Tara moaned. "I think I'll just stay like this for a bit."

Tara giggled. "Sure. I love having you inside of me. Though, maybe we should move this somewhere else than the bathroom floor if we're just going to stay connected."

Tadase nodded and stood to his feet. He helped Tara up and the two headed straight to the bedroom. Tadase lied down first, then Tara got above him and slid herself down onto him. She then cuddled against his chest. The two would remain like that for much of the remainder of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a sunny day. Tara and Tadase were relaxing again at the beach, but they were not alone this time. Kachie, one of their close friends, was with them. While Tara was wearing a very revealing bathing suit that consisted of a strapless top and a skimpy bottom, Kachie's was a halter style top with a less skimpy bottom. Perhaps it was Kachie trying to be modest, or perhaps Kachie just needed more support for her ample bust.

Tadase, dressed in a pair of swim trunks, was watching the two girls play volleyball. A typical sport for women in bikinis to wear, he thought, but that didn't change his feelings while watching. Every time Tara would run or jump to hit the ball, he hoped for the slightest chance for her to slip out of her top. Much to his frustration, though, he had had no such luck yet.

As Kachie returned the ball, Tadase watched. Tara missed the ball and it wasn't stopping. Kachie had spiked it a bit too hard. Tadase jumped to avoid being hit by the renegade ball. "Sorry, Tadase!" Kachie called out.

Tara walked over to Tadase and began to help him up before she noticed something peculiar about Tadase's trunks. "You got something in your pants, or are you that happy I came to help you?" Tara winked.

Tadase blushed and covered the bulge in his trunks. "W-well… c-can you blame me? You and Kachie in those swimsuits… I can't even look at Kachie during the game because I just see her bouncing."

"Aww, do you wish I bounced like her?" Tara questioned as she got close and grinned.

"I-I…" Tadase turned beat red.

"Or maybe you're hoping something like this might happen." Tara grabbed her top and pulled it down to reveal her breasts. Tadase turned crimson. "You know… it's just us three… I could do it."

"D-do it?" Tadase questioned.

"Strip. I mean, you've both seen me naked before."

Tadase couldn't turn any redder.

Tara grabbed her bikini top and untied it. She tossed it aside, which made even Kachie turn red. "New game, topless mode!" Tara called out to Kachie as she returned to the net with the ball.

"T-topless mode?" Kachie squeaked.

"Yeap. We have to both get topless. Loser of the next match has to strip completely!"

"B-but… Tadase is right there…"

"He's seen me naked a number of times." Tara smiled. "Come on, get your top off so we can play."

Kachie was silent for a long moment. Then, when Tara thought she might need to try to convince Kachie further, Kachie reached up and grabbed the strap around her neck. She untied it and let her top slip down and off her chest. She then untied the bottom strap and tossed the top aside.

There was no way Tadase could hide his bulge now. He had two hot women playing volleyball topless in front of him. He pinched himself to ensure he wasn't dreaming. The girls then returned to their game of volleyball.

Tadase could tell the inconvenience of having her breasts out was giving Kachie trouble. Her chest was going in every direction, something that wasn't the case when it had been restrained by her bikini. Yet, despite this disadvantage, she was still the better player. Soon, the match had concluded with Kachie as the victor.

"You win," Tara announced. With those words, she grabbed the lower half of her bikini and dropped it. Kachie and Tadase again turned red as they stated at Tara's naked body. "Double or nothing."

"H-huh?" Kachie questioned in confusion.

"One more match. I win, you have to strip and do any one thing I say. You lose, and I have to do any one thing you say. No limits, either, it can be anything at all."

Kachie was deep red, but she inevitably agreed. She didn't have to. She had won, after all. Still, the fact that she could make Tara do anything was enticing to her. She agreed.

Tadase watched the match intently. At first, it seemed as though Tara would again be the loser, but the longer the game went for, the more Tadase noticed Kachie beginning to slip up. It was small things at first. Soon enough, Tara had dominated Kachie.

Kachie was deep red. "Do I really have to get naked?"

"I did it," Tara remarked.

Kachie sighed. She grabbed the tie on her bikini bottom and untied it. She then pulled the bottom off.

Tadase's eyes went wide at the sight of his two female friends now both completely naked.

Tara smiled and walked up to Kachie. "So, I get to ask you to do any one thing I want."

Kachie nodded as Tara placed one of her hands on one of Kachie's breasts.

"You know what I want?" Tara asked.

"N-no." Kachie was trying to hold back a moan as Tara massaged her breast.

Tara smiled. "If you had won, what would you have asked me to do?"

"I-I don't know."

Tara frowned. "Well, I knew what I wanted as soon as I challenged you. You see, there's a guy over there, and he's very good at pleasing women."

Kachie and Tadase both turned deep crimson. "You… w-want me to have sex with Tadase?"

"I want us to have sex with him." Tara moved her hand down and began to gently massage between Kachie's legs. Kachie tried to suppress a moan. "What do you say?"

Kachie nodded slowly. "Okay, but I don't want to get pregnant…"

Tara giggled. "Alright, then when we get him to his climax, we'll make sure he's not inside you." Tara turned and lead Kachie to Tadase. As they stopped at him, Tara immediately grabbed at his trunks. Before he could say a word, the bulge in his trunks was revealed to both girls' eyes.

"W-wow." Kachie was deep red. "I didn't realize he was that big."

Tara knelt down in front of Tadase, then took her hands and began to gently rub up and down his shaft. Tadase suppressed a light moan. Soon, though, Tara lowered her lips down upon his shaft. Her mouth parted and moved around him as she pushed him deep into her.

Tara's head began to bob up and down, causing Tadase to let out a light moan. Kachie grew close and placed her lips against Tadase's.

The two kissed, deep and passionate. They didn't want to let each other go despite the moans escaping from Tadase's mouth. As she pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes.

"You want to try?" Tara asked after pulling away from Tadase's shaft.

Kachie nodded quietly and knelt down next to Tara. Tara smiled as she directed Kachie's hands to grip Tadase properly. Kachie then lowered her head down, taking his shaft into her mouth.

Kachie began to bob her head up and down on Tadase's shaft, causing him to moan even more. She didn't take him nearly as deep as Tara had, but she tried all she could.

Tadase could feel the pressure of his body building. He didn't want to release, not when they were still in foreplay, but he found he could not resist. He came inside Kachie's mouth which made her eyes go wide. She pulled off as some of his seed gently trekked down her chin.

Tara giggled. "Guess he liked that." She turned back to Tadase, noticing his shaft was still hard. Without a thought, she climbed onto his lap. She took hold of his seed covered shaft and slid herself down onto him.

Tara began to rise and fall as she enjoyed the feeling of his shaft rubbing against her inner walls. She let out a moan and Tadase rose his hands to grip her chest. Kachie watched as Tara rode upon Tadase.

Tara's body moved faster as she moved her legs to lift herself then drop down quicker. Kachie could see Tara was taking Tadase all the way in with each movement. It wasn't long before Tadase began to move his hips in response.

Tara moaned louder as their movements grew more in-sync and quicker. Still, Tara knew she wouldn't get what she wanted in this pose. After a long moment, Tara pulled off of him. "Do you want to try?" Tara asked as she looked at Kachie 

Kachie nodded. Tara lead Kachie over, then lied her down on her back. Tadase then placed his hands by Kachie's shoulders as he got over her. Tara directed Tadase in and Tadase pushed slowly and carefully into Kachie.

Kachie could feel an intense wave of pleasure as Tadase pushed inside of her. Once inside, he pulled back again until he was nearly out of her before thrusting back inside. Kachie let out another sharp moan before Tadase began to continuously move back and forth.

Kachie tried to suppress her moans as Tadase continued to move back and forth. His thrusts began soft and delicate but were becoming harder and faster with each move. Kachie found herself unable to resist these movements as a moan escaped her mouth.

Kachie could feel the pressure in her body beginning to build. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to release. Tadase was also feeling the pressure build and he was struggling to hold back.

With quicker and harder thrusts, Tadase began to moan. It wasn't long before he knew he couldn't hold it much longer. Kachie cried out as she moaned and her body soon released. This was the catalyst that pushed Tadase's body overboard and he filled Kachie inside.

The two panted for a moment as Tadase pulled himself out. "Well, so much for not having you cum inside me," Kachie spoke with a smile. "Oh well, it was still wonderful."

Tara frowned. "But I wanted him to cum inside me."

"Sorry," Tadase rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you'll just have to make it up to me next time." Tara giggled. The three then relaxed on the sand together.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful day. Tara was enjoying the sun and warmth. She was currently relaxing in a strapless bikini, sitting at the beach. She was lying on a towel with her chest down with a pair of sunglasses on her face. The calming sound of the waters hitting the sand then rescinding was the only noise.

It wasn't a very busy day for the beach today. Very few had come by and just as many had left. She was the only one there except for her friend, Akira.

Akira was a funny sort. She wasn't much younger than her, but she was shorter, smaller in almost every way, and had a tail. About the only thing not smaller than her was the two piece bikini she had on as Akira's covered most of her chest. Tara's was small enough that if she shifted her chest just right she could easily slip her breasts out.

Tara rolled into her back. Akira was enjoying herself playing in the sand. Akira had always been a kid at heart, so even now she still loved making sand castles or other things in the sand. The other day, Akira had had fun burying their friend Zephyr in the sand, though he had not been particularly pleased with the experience.

Tara sighed. It was a relaxing day, so why didn't she feel relaxed? There was a tense feeling in her but she couldn't understand why. Had she forgotten something? Was she hungry? Neither of those seemed quite right.

Well, there was one possibility. Tara was currently at the beach and while she didn't dislike clothes, she had enjoyed coming here the last couple days and relaxing in the nude. Perhaps Akira wouldn't mind if she at least took off her top.

Tara sat to her feet and unfastened her bikini top. She tossed it aside and let herself relax again against the towel. She did feel much more comfortable now.

Tara was about to close her eyes when she heard a familiar voice. "You just can't keep your clothes on lately, can you?"

Tara smirked as she slid her sunglasses down to look up at Tadase. "You don't mind."

Tadase looked away, his face red. "I don't, no... But there are other people here."

Tara sat up. "Just Akira. It's not like she hasn't seen me naked before. We've bathes together a number of times."

"But we're at the beach. Not exactly where you would think to find someone naked."

Tara giggled. "Nude beaches are a thing, you know?"

"And this isn't one until you turn it into one..." Tadase set his towel down next to Tara.

"So what? It's relaxing." Tara moved next to Tadase as he sat down. "Plus, fun things can happen here." Tara took one of Tadase's hands and places it on her breast. The two stared at each other for a long moment before they moved close and their lips connected.

They didn't kiss out of any kind of romantic love. The two of them just didn't feel that way about each other. It was a purely carnal and platonic relationship. When one of them wanted, the other offered.

Tara slowly slipped herself onto Tadase's lap as they continued to kiss. Tara's arms wrapped around the back of Tadase's neck as his hands reached up to Tara's breasts.

"Should we really be doing this?" Tadase questioned as he pulled away from Tara's lips. "Akira is right there."

"She's busy playing in the sand," Tara responded as her hands moved down to Tadase's chest.

"Still, she might notice."

Tara moved down and grabbed hold of Tadase's trunks. "Well, then she can watch." She pulled his trunks down enough to slip him out. Her hand gripped him and she began to move her hand up and down on him.

Tadase let out a light moan as he felt Tara's hands on him. She really enjoyed him, that much was clear. Their sex life had gone from an occasional fling in their own private homes to doing it wherever the urge struck either of them. Even Kachie had been involved in one of their recent flings.

It didn't take long before Tara moved down and slipped her mouth down and around him. Tadase moaned a bit more as her head bobbed up and down upon him. She knew just how to take him in and get his whole shaft deep in her throat. It was an intense feeling that made Tadase moan every time.

The two had now become completely engaged in each other and were no longer paying attention to their surroundings. As Tara bobbed faster, Akira had turned to take notice of the two. At first, she was silent, curious about what was going on, but when she didn't understand after watching for a minute, she moved closer. "What are you two doing?"

"A-Akira!" Tadase blushed heavily, but it didn't seem like Tara had even noticed. "W-we're just... ahh!" Tadase moaned as pressure built inside of him. He wasn't going to hold back much longer if Tara didn't stop. He winced as he tried his hardest to hold himself back, but it was becoming increasing more difficult.

Tara pulled off of him right as Tadase could resist no further. He came, releasing his seed against Tara's chest. It was now that Tara first noticed Akira. "O-oh, hi, Akira."

Akira stared. What had Tara just done? What was all this white stuff that had come from Tadase? "What are you two doing?"

"Ah, nothing now," Tara spoke nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Then what were you doing?" Akira asked.

"Ah, we were just..." Tara began, but she stopped and looked at Tadase. He was just as lost at what to say without just outright telling her. Tara sighed. "Look, I don't want to lie to you. We were having sex."

Akira was even more confused. "What do you mean?"

Tara and Tadase looked at each other again. There was no turning back now. "Well, when two friends like each other enough..." Tara started, then stopped. "Ah screw it, it'd be easier to just actually teach you."

Tadase blushed at that as Tara slipped down the bottom of her bikini. Akira blushed as Tara then slipped Tadase's trunks down the rest of the way. She gripped him securely and brought herself down onto him. Once he was inside her, she started to rise and fall with her body.

Akira watched intently as the two began to enjoy each other. Tadase's hands gently caressed Tara's breasts. As she continued to move, Akira glanced down at herself. She gently put her hands on her breasts, then looked up again at the duo.

Tara moaned as she continued to bring herself up and down against him, feeling him moving deep inside of her. Akira glanced down, noticing the interaction between their lower parts. It reminded her of the time she had swapped bodies with Zephyr. She had been curious about the parts he had that she had not, but she hadn't been comfortable with exploring them. Now she was seeing them in action.

Tara stopped herself and gently slid off of Tadase. The two were wet, and Tadase knew what she would want now. He sat up onto his knees as Tara got onto her hands and knees. Akira watched again as Tadase pushed himself inside of her.

This time, Tadase was in control. He began to thrust gently back and forth inside of her and Akira gently placed a hand between her legs. What was this intense feeling she was feeling? Was she wanting the same thing to happen to her?

Tara moaned out loud as Tadase continued to pound himself inside of her. His thrusts had been gentle at first, but they were becoming fierce. Akira found her hand moving into her bikini bottom now as she gently rubbed between her legs. This feeling, this tingling sensation, was unlike anything Akira had felt before.

Tadase moaned out loud. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"Neither am I!" Tara cried out with a loud moan.

Tadase could feel the pressure building. Should he release inside her like normal? Should he pull out so Akira could see? He turned his eyes and noticed Akira was gripping one of her breasts with her other hand inside of her bikini bottom. If he hadn't been ready to release before, this sight had put him over the edge. He had sometimes wondered what she'd be like or how she'd react.

Tadase moaned loudly as he released and Tara let out a moan just as heavy as his as she also came. Tadase's thrusts became softer as he released a little more with each thrust. Soon, he stopped and panted as he slowly pulled out of her.

Tara flopped onto her chest as she smiled. "God, that's always feels so good."

It had really felt that good? Now Akira was even more curious. She felt her body tingling more almost like it was yearning for more. Should she try it?

Tara looked over to Akira with a smirk. "Come here."

Akira blushed as she moved close to Tara. Tara sat her down, then slipped her bikini bottom down. Akira blushed heavily. She had never let anyone but the other girls she knew see her body, and now she was on display for Tadase.

No sooner had she thought this, Tara pressed her hand against between Akira's legs. Two of her fingers pressed inside of Akira and her body shivered a little as she felt them go in. Tara gently curled her fingers and began to press against Akira's inner walls as she moved them back and forth.

Akira let out a light moan and Tara giggled. So, even in something like this, Akira made cute noises. Tara's fingers found delight in continuing to move back and forth inside of her. Tadase found himself just staring as the two continued.

Akira moaned more as Tara began to feel Akira building up. She wasn't surprised at how quickly Akira was going. It was her first time doing something like this, after all. Tara's fingers moved even quicker making Akira moan even more. It didn't take long before Akira couldn't hold herself back anymore and she found herself releasing.

Tara smiled as she pulled her fingers out of Akira. "Did you like that?"

Akira nodded with a blush.

"Good." Tara put her arm around Akira and smiled. "Maybe one day, Tadase and I can invite you to really do it." She moved close and gently kissed Akira, which made her blush even more.

Akira only nodded at that. She wasn't sure what to say or how to react. She only knew that what she had experienced felt amazing and she wondered what else she would discover along the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Tara sighed as she leaned back in the hot spring. The naturally heated water felt wonderful on her bare body. She glanced up to look at Akira and Kachie who had joined her in the spring. She chuckled a little. Akira was so modest that even in a hot spring she wore a towel. Meanwhile, her and Kachie were completely undressed.

Tara wondered what kind of circumstances would have to occur to actually get Akira naked. She wondered if she would be the kind of person that would even insist on wearing clothes during sex. Akira having sex, that was something Tara had trouble imagining. Sure, she had gotten Akira to do a little and let her touch Akira's body, but she had never actually gotten Akira to go the rest of the way with her or anyone.

Of course, Tara hadn't really tried that hard. Sex was a very intimate act, after all, and while she had no issues doing it with her friend Tadase, she couldn't imagine doing it with any of her other friends, except maybe Akira. Besides, Akira was still immature and probably wouldn't even understand what was happening or what she was supposed to do during it.

Thinking about sex was beginning to bother Tara. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex, but rather the opposite. The thought of Akira or herself or even Kachie being involved with Tadase again was making her want it. Well, Tadase was just on the other side of the wall in the men's spring... maybe she could...

No, there was more than likely other guys there. After all, it wasn't just the three of them on the women's side.

Although, there was usually somewhere in the walls that guys would sometime use to try to peep in on the girls. Maybe she could find it and get a look onto the guy's side. She wondered if any of the guys on the other side had found the hole and might even be looking in now. Maybe even Tadase was...

Tara slapped her cheeks. This was really bothering her. She needed to get her mind off of it, but how?

Tara glanced along the walls of the hot spring. She found it, a small hole in one of the wood boards. It looked as though it had been eroded by water or eaten away by small bugs. Whichever was the case, she peered in through the small hole.

The hole itself wasn't very big, only big enough for her to put her eye against. Still, it allowed her a decent view of the other side. Much to her surprise, the other side was completely empty. Even Tadase wasn't there. Could she just not see him?

That thought was quickly dismissed when she saw Tadase enter the spring. He was completely naked and she was enjoying the sight of him as he sat down in the spring and began to relax. Was he really the only one there? She didn't hear any voices or movement on the other side.

"I'll be right back," Tara called out to Kachie and Akira as she walked out of the spring. She grabbed up a towel and wrapped herself in it. She would see if she could sneak her way into the other side. Luckily, while the entrances to the two halves of the spring were divided by a hallway, no one was in the hallway, making it easy for Tara to quickly rush down the hall and into the male spring.

As Tara peeked inside, she saw it was completely empty except for Tadase. Tara bit her lip. She really wasn't big on doing things in public places where others could see them. Still, she really wanted him, and he was currently alone.

Well, Tara and Tadase had done it in public spaces before because they were alone. Tara whipped off her towel and stepped into the spring. "Hi, Tadase."

Tadase turned beat red the moment her heard Tara's voice. As he looked up to see her, his hands quickly move down between his legs. Seeing her naked body was definitely making him hard. "H-hi, Tara... Wh-what are you doing on this side?"

Tara giggled as she stepped towards Tadase. "I think you know." She winked at him as she got close to him and sat herself down next to him.

"Y-you know... others might come in here..."

"Hasn't stopped us before. How often have we done it on the beach?" Tara smiled as she moved her hand forward and sat it right between Tadase's legs.

"Th-that's true... but aren't the other girls on the other side? Won't they hear us?"

"Maybe." Tara began to gently stroke him and Tadase let out a light grunt. "But maybe not."

"Well... shouldn't we at least get out of the water? I'm sure it'd be more comfortable."

Tara let go of Tadase and lifted herself up onto the edge of the spring. She opened her legs and leaned back on her hands. Tadase didn't try to hide himself as he stood to his feet. He was hard, and he could tell Tara was wanting. He pulled himself up onto the edge of the spring, then turned Tara towards him. She lied on her back as Tadase got over top of her.

Tara wrapped her arms around Tadase's neck as he pushed himself deep inside of her. Tara held back a moan as he began to gently push himself back and forth inside of her.

Tara tried to hold herself back, to prevent herself from moaning, but Tadase was just too good. With each thrust, her control was loosened until she couldn't hold herself anymore. A light moan escaped at first, but it grew heavier and louder.

Akira turned when she started to hear Tara's moans. She was close to the wall and the noises made her curious. She remembered the last time she had heard Tara make such noises, and it was when her and Tadase had had sex at the beach when she was nearby.

Akira peered into the hole, getting a glimpse of what the two were doing. Her body tensed just like the last time she had witnessed this. There was a desire, a yearning, and she just didn't know what it meant or what to do. Last time, Tara had done some fancy moves with her fingers and it had made her moan until the feeling went away. She wondered if this feeling was what made Tara seek Tadase. Maybe doing what they were doing helped Tara.

Akira didn't know, but she needed to find out. Without a word, she left the spring, seeing Kachie currently engaged with talking with one of the other girls. She guessed Kachie probably couldn't even hear Tara over the sound of hers and the other girl's voices.

Akira found the hallway between the springs just as empty as Tara had found it and she quickly rushed across it. As she got to the other side, she heard Tara give out a very loud moan and Tadase's movements slowed.

"God damn it, that always feels so good," Tara panted.

Tadase chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoy it. It's fun for me as well."

"I know I probably shouldn't be letting you release into me every time, but it just feels too damn good."

Tadase looked up, noticing Akira peeking her head through the doorway. His face turned red. "A-Akira?"

"Eep!" Akira quickly hid.

Tara rolled onto her side and looked towards the door. "Akira, you can come in if you want."

"But... th-that's the boy's spring..." Akira squeaked.

"You obviously came over knowing that ahead of time. You're already here, you might as well come in."

Akira was silent for a moment before she rounded the corner and walked through the door. Tara looked her over, seeing her still dressed in a towel.

"Come on over," Tara beckoned and Akira walked over to the two. Tara sat up and put an arm around Akira. "So, what did you want? You had to have a reason to come over."

"W-well... I heard you two..." Akira blushed as she looked down. "Then... I found a hole in the wall and saw what you two were doing..."

Tara chuckled. "What you're saying is, you enjoyed watching us and wanted to get a better view."

Akira nodded a little. "Th-that is a little bit of it... Last time... at the beach... I was feeling a weird feeling... and you did something with your fingers that made it go away."

Tara giggled. "Yeah? You want me to do it again? Or... do you want to experience something more?"

"S-something more?" Akira questioned. Did she mean... sex?

"You think you can go another round, Tadase?" Tara asked as she turned to him.

"W-with Akira?" Tadase was crimson. Was Tara really wanting him to do it with his closest friend? Was Akira even going to be okay with that?

"What do you think, Akira? Want to give it a try?" Tara asked.

Akira was silent for a moment. The tense feeling between her legs was even stronger now. It was almost like it throbbing, begging. She didn't really understand what Tara and Tadase were doing... what "sex" was... but she wanted to. She needed to know why Tara wanted it so badly she had snuck into the boy's hot spring.

"I... I do..." Akira spoke with a nod.

Tadase could already tell that Akira was wet and horny. He wouldn't even have to give her any foreplay if he wanted to do it. But was he really going to? He had sometimes thought of it, but he had never really been able to picture it. Would she enjoy it? Would she be quiet or loud? Would it hurt her?

Tadase wanted to know what Akira would do almost as much as Akira wanted to know what Tadase would do. He could see the curiousness on her face. He couldn't just let it go now.

Tadase moved over and lied Akira down. He grabbed her towel and pulled it open which made Akira turn deep red. No one had ever been able to see her body except for other girls, and even that was rare. Letting Tadase get a good view of everything made her embarrassed but also even hotter.

Tadase took himself and gently pressed himself inside of Akira. She winced as she felt him parting her and pressing inside. "Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" Tadase asked.

"O-okay." Would she need to? Was stopping something that usually happened? Maybe Tadase was being extra careful as she hadn't done anything before.

Akira felt Tadase press against her as he began to gently move back and forth. She winced again, unsure of what she was feeling or how to feel about it. There was a certain level of pain from such a hard object being jammed into her, but a certain level of pleasure from it rubbing against her insides.

It took a moment as Tadase continued to move inside of her before the pleasure began to overtake the pain. The quicker he moved, the more her body yearned and wanted more. She could feel her body begging to be given more.

Finally, her first, soft moan escaped her lips. She was starting to understand what Tara enjoyed so much. The feeling of him moving faster and harder inside of her continued to send waves of pleasure through her body. Soon, Akira began to moan even louder as she felt her back beginning to arc.

Tadase had now begun moving quicker and more forcefully. It was no longer about being careful, but giving into carnal desire. He wanted Akira to feel everything he let Tara feel.

Tadase began to moan as he could feel himself swelling. He was trying to hold back, to get Akira to release first. He didn't want to let himself go inside of her.

Akira could feel the pressure growing in her own body. It was a feeling unlike she had ever felt before. Even Tara's magic fingers hadn't given her quite this rush of pleasure. She moaned even louder as the pressure grew ever stronger. She didn't know why, but she wanted to hold it back as long as she could.

Akira let out a loud moan as her body couldn't handle it any longer. The pressure released. This had pushed Tadase over the edge, causing him to let go without even thinking. His movements calmed and slowed as the two finished.

Akira panted hard as she lied against the edge of the spring. "Oh my god... that... was amazing..." She panted.

Tara giggled and looked down at Akira. "Now you see why I like having sex with him?"

Akira nodded. "I do."

"Well, you're always free to join us if you want." Tara moved in between Akira and Tadase as the two sat themselves up. "I can show you a few fun tricks and positions that feel really great."

Akira blushed, then nodded softly. Was this really something the three of them would do more often? For that matter, was this something she wanted to do more often? It had felt so intimate, she wondered if it really was something friends should really be sharing. Well, Tara was okay with it, and Tadase had let her experience it, so it couldn't be too bad to do more often.

The three cuddled together as they relaxed from their wonderful time together.


End file.
